Mortal Kombat: Conduits Rise
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: Delsin Rowe. Conduit who brought an end to the war against Conduits. Cole Macgrath. Electro-Kinetic who was thought to be dead after sacrificing himself to save humanity. These two will take part in what could be the toughest fight in their lives.


**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with a new story that I wanted to make since playing Infamous: Second Son where Cole and Delsin participate in MK. This is going to be AU, where Cole is not dead, he and Delsin are pretty much friends, Cole teaches Delsin to control his powers, and all that fun stuff. So, lets do it.**

**Shang Tsung's Island**

"You sure this is a good idea, Del?" Cole Macgrath asked the Conduit he befriended in his trips to Seattle.

"Come on, Cole, it'll be fun." Delsin Rowe replied as he looked at the various fighters. He then saw an old man wearing robes walk onto a throne with two women that almost made Delsin's jaw drop.

"Combatants, I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, you will fight! Some are here of their own volition, others by chance," he said as they heard a man talk and they could hear the ego in his voice.

"Hey beautiful, Johnny Cage," the man said as they turned their heads to see a man wearing shades and a blue suit hitting on a woman wearing skintight pants, and a vest that showed her cleavage along with dog tags, showing she was military.

"Good for you," she said as they could tell she wished he was dead.

"What? Massive Strike, Citizen Cage, Ninja Mime, none of those ring a bell?" he asked as Cole walked toward him and put his hand in front of him to stop him from getting closer.

"The lady isn't interested, back off," he said as Cage rose an eyebrow smirking.

"Look buddy, this is none of your business, so why don't you go back over there and let me do my thing?" he asked trying to play tough guy as Cole made electricity appear on his hand, making him take a step back in shock.

"It just became my business, BACK OFF," he said as he walked back to Delsin.

"Always got to do that don't you, Cole?" he asked as the electro-kinetic nodded his head.

"The lady wasn't interested, and he wouldn't listen, so I stepped in," he said as Shang Tsung

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories will determine Earthrealm's fate! If you defeat all your opponents, you will face one final challenge: me," he said.

"That guy's the final challenge? Wouldn't expect him to be tough, but appearances can be deceiving." Delsin said to himself, as Shang Tsung was right behind him.

"Indded, Mr. Rowe," he as Delsin smirked.

"See? Told you," he said the sorcerer was now floating to the throne.

"Our first combatant will be Mr. Rowe!" he said as Cole looked at Delsin.

"Good luck, kid," he said extending his hand in a fist as they fist bumped. Delsin then walked to the stage and hopped on it.

"Okay, who's fighting me?" he asked as the old man smiled.

"You will face Reptile," he said as a snarl was heard as Delsin looked up to see a green skinned humanoid land on the ground as he snarled at him.

"Geez, you're uglier than what I usually fight," he said as he surrounded himself in smoke and dashed toward him and swung his chain at him, knocking him back a couple steps as Reptile took off his mask and spat acid at Delsin as he ducked and shot smoke at him. He then switched to Neon Manipulation as he dashed toward Reptile and punched him as he wrapped his chain around his foot and jumped up and smashed him to the ground. He then used his Concrete Manipulation as he froze Reptile's feet and quickly switched to Video Manipulation and repeatedly hit him in the face with a digital sword. He then decided to use his favorite move. He crouched down to the ground as his body was surrounded in smoke and he shot up into the air, splitting into three smoke balls and they fused back into Delsin as he smiled before shooting back down into Reptile, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Delsin stood in front of Reptile on the ground as he smiled.

"Booyah, don't mess with Delsin!" he said as Shang Tsung leaned forward.

"Congratulations, Mr. Rowe, now, finish him!" he said as Delsin looked at him, then at Reptile as his arms were surrounded in smoke as Reptile closed his eyes, but felt nothing. In fact, he felt himself being healed as he opened his eyes to see Delsin healing him with the smoke as he glared at Shang Tsung.

"No, I won't kill him," he said as he walked toward Cole as the electro-kinetic patted his back.

"Good job, kid," he said as they left the area walking to the pit. Kitana and Jade looked at the Conduits with interest. Shang Tsung looked at them with hate and fear. Reptile looked at them with confusion. Baraka looked at them with irritation, Scorpion with boredom. Sonya with recognition, Johnny with shock, Raiden and Liu Kang with respect. Sonya immediately walked after them to see if her theory was true.

**Several Minutes Later**

Cole and Delsin stood on the bridge of the pit as they looked at the island view.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cole said as Delsin smiled.

"See, it's fun," he said as they heard footsteps and turned to see the blonde woman from before walking toward them.

"Something we can help you with?" Cole asked as she stopped and stared at them.

"Are you Cole Macgrath and Delsin Rowe?" she asked as they slowly nodded their heads.

"Yes," they said slowly as she put her hands up.

"I'm not gonna kill you, I just want to know why two famous Conduits are here on this island," she said as they shrugged.

"We were invited, we don't know who, but they did." Delsin said, as they were unaware of the two skimpy clothed women watching them converse, neither knowing of the others presence. Jade was watching Delsin. From the way he moved and acted, you would at first assume him to be nothing but a cocky idiot, but if you try to mess with him, she clearly knew the answer. Kitana knew what Delsin could do and wondered what Cole could do. Both listened intently from the shadows as the two Conduits told the SF operative of their adventures.

**All right, there we go! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
